Phantom Virus
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: An exchange program with Kadic Academy lands Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie in Amity Park where they learn that they're not the only ones fighting to save the world. What happens when Xana takes possession of Danny using the power he's generating from a near-by supercomputer? Takes place after Eye for an Eye in DP and Planet Blue in CL. (Space Oddity? in English)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ulrich, Odd, hurry up, we'll be late for the bus."

"Don't worry Einstein, we'll make it."

"You sure you can handle taking care of Kiwi?"

"We're sure, Odd. He'll be fine."

"Belpois! Stern! Della Robbia!"

"Coming!"

"Don't forget. Message me if Xana attacks."

"It'll be fine, Jeremie. Have fun."

"Hurry up, or Jim will have your butts in detention again."

…

"Tell me, why am I here again?" Tucker asked, stretching out in the chair as the three sat at the airport.

"Cause we have to." Sam retorted.

"But I don't have to house any of the exchange students." Tucker pointed out. "You know anything about who you're getting?"

"Elisabeth Delmas. I think the paper said she was the principal's daughter." Sam said, relaxing in her chair.

"I think the papers I got were wrong cause it said the kid's name was Odd." Danny noticed his friend's faces and explained. "Not Odd as in weird, Odd as in Odd. O-D-D. That's what it said."

"Did it give a last name?" Tucker asked, pulling out his PDA and typing in something.

"Uh…Della Robbia."

Tucker typed in the name only to gain a shocked look. "You're right. It is Odd."

"Who names their kid Odd?" Sam asked, equally surprised.

"I just hope he doesn't plan on sticking to me all week." Danny sighed.

"Well, if anything, Jazz could distract him." Tucker pointed out. "That is, if he's not in hiding from your parents."

"I hope somebody warned him." Sam nodded.

"Attention, flight 182 has just landed." A female voice called over the public announcement system before repeating herself.

"That's our cue." Danny groaned, standing up.

"Come on, Danny-boy!" Jack's voice called, the only warning the black haired teen had before being pulled away from his friends by the big man in an orange jumpsuit.

"See you Danny!" Tucker called out as father and son forced their way to the gates.

"Danny, you wanna hold the sign?" Maddie asked as the two stopped next to the woman. She handed him a cardboard sign that read "Kadic Academy: Odd Della Robbia".

Danny shrugged, not too happy but dealing with the cards he'd been dealt. He faced the card forward as a gray haired lady who could almost reek of being a teacher got close. She was talking to a man in a sweat suit before the two stopped and usurer a group of children his own age over to the side as if to tell them one last thing.

"Any idea what he looks like?"

Danny turned around, surprised for a second only to realize who was behind him. "Jazz! Don't sneak up on me!"

"Call it pay back." Jazz shrugged.

"And no, I have no idea what he looks like." Danny admitted, going back to watching the group of students. "I just hope his English is good."

"It's probably better than yours." Jazz retorted, a smile on her face.

"Smile kids." Maddie reminded, getting them to notice the group of students had broken away as they started to look for their names.

"Hey, Odd, il y a!"

Danny looked over at hearing Odd's name and saw what looked like three good friends. The one that had said something was now pointing in their direction, getting their purple clad friend to smile and wave towards Danny.

Odd turned to his friends and called out "A tout ta la!" before heading for Danny.

As he got closer, Danny noticed his hair, which was styled a bit strange to begin with, had a purple splotch in the center.

"He wears enough purple." Jack mumbled through his smile, only to receive an elbow to the side. He turned to his wife who only smiled innocently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Odd asked, making sure he had the right family.

"The one and only." Jack bellowed, shaking the kid's hand.

"And here's our kids." Maddie said, taking a step behind the two. "Jazz and Danny."

"Hi." Jazz smiled.

"So kid," Jack said, not too sure about calling him Odd, "do you like ghosts?"

"Dad!" Danny whined.

Odd covered his mouth, trying to cover a laugh.

"Come on. We'll talk about ghosts later." Maddie said, trying to push her family plus one out towards the parking lot. "I'm sure Odd is tired."

"Actually, Mrs. Fenton, I was hoping for a tour of the town." Odd said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I travel enough that jet lag doesn't get me."

"We'll take him!" Jazz piped up maybe too loudly.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked, eyeing her children.

"Ya." Danny nodded.

"OK, I'll go ahead and bring your bag home than." Maddie offered, taking Odd's string bag. "Be home for dinner, please."

"We will." Jazz nodded.

"Hey, could we get something to eat now?" Odd asked, his stomach growling as the Fenton parents walked away.

"I heard food, I'm in." Tucker said, appearing next to Danny.

"Don't forget to tell them you eat like a cow."

"And proud of it!" Odd retorted back, a smile on his face as the brown haired boy walked past. "That's Ulrich, a good friend of mine."

"Well, if you eat like a cow, than you'll fit in." Jazz said, smirking.

"Ya, Tuck eats like a pig." Danny finished.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Come on, I thought we were going to eat."

"Alright." Danny smiled as the four started to head out of the airport. "So why aren't you with Sam?"

"That Elisabeth girl was driving her nuts." Tucker explained, twirling his finger next to his head. "I really don't think she'll last a week with her."

"You're friend's housing Sissi? Ouch." Odd shivered.

Danny was about to ask something when a shiver stopped him as he saw his breath. "Uh, guys, I, uh, forgot something back at the airport." He'd already turned and started running away as he called out, "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

Odd stared at the boy's retreating form before glancing at Jazz and Tucker to see a look pass between them.

"Come on." Jazz sighed, nodding the way they'd been heading.

The three started walking again only to stop as gun shots were heard behind them.

Quickly, as if instinctively, Odd grabbed Tucker's arm and forced Jazz in front of him as he pushed them towards an alleyway close by. He stuck his head back out towards the street only to see nothing. "Where are you?"

"What'd you say?" Jazz asked, rubbing her head from where she had landed against a brick wall.

"I was wondering where those shots-"

Odd was cut short as a black and white blur was shot back into their alley. It collided with the brick wall and fell to the ground in a dazed heap, its white hair covering his face.

"Phantom!?" Tucker called out, recognizing the ghost. Tucker quickly rummaged through his bag and pulled out a thermos. He threw it at the ghost as he realized what had happened.

"Get back here, ghost child!" a voice called out from the street. "So that I can hang your pelt on my mantel!"

"Um, ew?" Odd said, not quite sure as he spotted a mettle ghost floating about a story off the ground.

"Make up your mind, Skulker." Phantom called, floating up to be eye level with the ghost. "Do you want my head or my pelt?" With this he threw a ball of green energy at the ghost's arm, destroying the joint that held it.

Odd watched in awe and disbelief as Phantom fought this "Skulker".

The ghost in the suit raised up his remaining arm and shot missiles, missing their target as the ghost child flew gracefully around them.

Phantom smiled as if this was a fun game. He shot downwards, gaining a confused look from Skulker.

"I think your aim is getting worst, whelp." Skulker laughed.

"Give it a minute." Phantom said, holding up a finger.

Odd, curious, looked where Phantom had shot only to see the green glowing energy picking up speed as it ricocheted off mirrors and hubcaps.

Skulker narrowed his eyes as he brought forth guns from his shoulders only to be blown to bits from behind as the ray finished its build up and bounced off the last mirror.

Skulker's armor flew upwards, giving Phantom the need to go intangible. He quickly went back to having tangibility as the ghost's head fell in front of him.

"Nice, it worked." Phantom said as he pulled out a tooth-like blob by its feet and smiled at it. He stopped the helmet to the street to be back with the rest of the suit.

"You haven't seen the last of me, ghost boy!" Skulker's shrill voice cried out.

"I know." Phantom smirked, thumbing off the cap to the thermos Tucker had given him before sucking the blob inside.

Phantom dropped down to his feet and knelt down to grab the lid. He put it back together before turning to the group of three. "Here, thanks." Phantom said, tossing the thermos to Jazz, who caught it before it hit the ground.

Odd watched, amazed, as the almost human looking kid flew up and disappeared from sight. He turned back to Jazz and Tucker, not sure what to ask first as a million and one questions flew through his mind.

"No one told you, you're in the most haunted town in America, did they?" Jazz asked, reading his face.

Odd shook his head no, trying to except that what he had just witnessed was a ghost fight.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Danny asked, stopping next to Odd, only to look confused at the teen's expression.

"Just Skulker." Tucker informed. "Phantom kicked his butt, like normal."

"What's with the thermos?" Odd asked, finding his voice.

"Oh, this?" Jazz asked, holding up the said device. "It's a Fenton Thermos. Our parents made it to catch ghosts. I'm surprised Danny Phantom didn't have his own on him." As she said the last part, she glared over at Danny as if he was who she was wanting to lecture.

"Wait, I thought Phantom was a ghost, but is he a hunter too?" Odd asked only to shake his head as if to clear it. "Never mind. One day here and I already give up. Let's just eat."

Danny smiled, more towards himself as the four continued on their way down the street. It was looking like this Odd kid, both meanings of it here, wasn't too curious, or at least not enough to ask questions.

"So, where are you from, Odd?" Jazz inquired, genuinely curious as well as hoping to change the subject from ghosts. "Your English is better than I expected."

"Well I'm born French but my grandparents live in New Zealand so I learned English from spending summers there." Odd explained.

"I get why you don't get bothered by jet lag." Tucker noted.

The three turned a corner and Odd noticed the fast food joint on front of them. "Why is it called Nasty Burger?"

"Didn't it used to be Tasty Burger?" Danny asked, as if trying to remember.

"Ya, that was back when it was just build." Jazz reminded. "Remember, it was Casper's senior prank that year to change the name."

"Right, I forgot about that." Danny admitted, opening the door for the group to enter.

The four got their food, Odd with enough to feed two people, and found a booth in the semi-busy restaurant.

Jazz found herself noticing that even though both Odd and Tucker ate alike, Odd had more manners and didn't talk with his mouth full.

"…and the guy called back saying he wanted shoo fly!" Odd ended, making Jazz realize she had just missed his joke, but noticed Danny wasn't laughing at all.

Tucker, on the other hand, was in the same laughing state as Odd.

"Do not, uh, give into him." A blond haired boy with glasses said, stopping at their table.

"He means, don't humor him. His jokes just get worst." The brown haired teen said, appearing next to the blond.

"Hey, I resent that." Odd laughed, far too much in a good mood to mean it.

"Ya, I actually liked it." Tucker admitted, wiping away a laugh tear from his eye.

"No wonder, your jokes are as bad as his." Danny retorted, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Odd, we need to talk about something Madam Hertz assigned us." The brown haired said as the blond shifted the laptop in his arms as if a signal of what his friend meant.

"Ok." Odd said, taking the burger he was working on as he stood up. He glanced back at the table and smiled, "I'll be back."

Odd followed his friends over to a more secluded table and sat down. Jeremie opened his laptop and turned it towards his friends, glad he could speak French with them. "We've got problems. You see this?" he pointed to a map of the world with a pulsating light above the North West United States.

"You know, none of that makes sense to us." Odd reminded.

"You remember that tracking program I created after Xana got out to the internet?" Jeremie asked, receiving nods from his friends. "This is it."

"So he's working on getting enough power to attack us here?" Ulrich asked.

"Ya, I think so." Jeremie said, turning the laptop back to face him so he could type something up.

"You tell the girls?" Odd asked.

"Ya, but they should be going to sleep soon." Jeremie reminded, smirking as he realized he probably didn't need to remind as Ulrich yawned.

"Hey Fentard!" a voice rang out, getting Jeremie to cringe as they turned to see a jock in a letter jacket cracking his knuckles looking down at the table Odd just left, Danny and Tucker all that was sitting there at the moment. "I figured I'd warn you that since I've gotta live with some nerd all week, I'll be walling on you more."

"Surprised you'd warn me." Danny mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

He grabbed Danny's collar and lifted him out of the booth before growling, "You're lucky you mean."

"Hey! Put him down!" Ulrich demanded, umping to his feet and into a fighting stance.

"Who's going to make me?" Dash asked, sneering at Ulrich. Dash found himself laughing as he tossed Danny down to the ground and headed over to the green dressed teen. "Alright, Frenchy. Bring it."

Ulrich quickly kicked up, connecting his white shoe to Dash's cheek and nocking the boy to the ground. Ulrich put a foot to Dash's chest and looked down at the blond. "Mess around again and a sore neck won't be all you've got."

Ulrich took his foot off, leaving the jock to get up to his feet. Dash straightened his jacket before looking coldly at Jeremie. "Mom wants you home for dinner. Don't be late." He growled before leaving, Kwan following close behind his friend.

Danny walked up to Ulrich, surprised the boy stood up to the jock.

"You ok?" Ulrich asked, seeing Danny's shirt was still rumpled.

"You're living with Dash?" Tucker asked, pointing at Jeremie from behind Danny.

"Ya, I noticed he was the American Jock." Jeremie said, standing up.

"Ulrich, right?" Danny asked, making sure he had the name right. He got a nod in response. "Thanks, but if you wanna keep your friend safe while he's living under Dash's house, just let him beat up on me."

"What?" Ulrich and Jeremie asked in unison.

"I'm already Dash's favorite punching bag. I'd rather it just stay that way." Danny informed.

"Hey, what happened?" Jazz asked, rejoining the boys.

"Nothing." Danny answered quickly. "We're just talking to Odd's friends, Ulrich and…"

"Jeremie." The blond informed.

"Name's Jazz."

"Hey, I gotta go." Ulrich said, pulling out his phone to check the time. "Nice meeting you." He turned to his friends as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Message me if- ya."

"See you tomorrow." Odd nodded his head as the boy left. Odd turned to Jeremie and offered, "You wanna stay with us till dinner?"

"No. I need to stay here and work." Jeremie said, pointing towards his computer.

"Well, if we're not too much of a distraction, we'll at least eat with you." Jazz subjected, feeling bad about leaving the boy on his own.

"Sure." Jeremie shrugged, sitting down. Very quickly he found himself surrounded and, like he knew would happen, couldn't do more than glance constantly at the pulsating dot on his screen.

"Hey, what'cha watching?" Tucker asked, trying to see past Odd to the computer screen.

"Oh, I'm just keeping an eye on a program." Jeremie said, hoping the boy would drop it at that,

"What type of program?" Tucker asked, curious.

"An update." Jeremie tried, not really wanting to come up with a real answer.

"It's an update for his internet browser." Odd lied, cooling looking at Tucker over his second burger. "Jeremie's an Einstein at everything but languages."

"Oh, so you're here with your language teacher?" Jazz thought out loud.

"Actually, no." Jeremie said, glad to get away from his computer in topic. "Our science and phys ed teachers put this together."

"Oh, so Mrs. Hertz was the gray haired lady?" Danny asked, remember earlier in the day.

Odd nodded his head. "She and Jim are going to be at Casper so you'll meet them tomorrow."

"I wonder what story Jim will try to attach to this." Jeremie said, laughter in his voice. A ping from his computer took his attention, and Odd's, from the conversation.

"What is it, Einstein?" Odd asked, a serious tone in his voice.

"Just Aelita." Jeremie informed, replying to the message.

"A friend back home?" Danny guessed.

"More to some." Odd smiled, throwing his eyes to the boy next to him.

Jeremie blushed, hearing Odd's words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good luck, Einstein." Odd called as they dropped the blond off at Dash's house after an afternoon of talking and getting to know the two.

"A tout a la." Jeremie said, watching them walk down the sidewalk before braving the house.

Tucker had already left for home, leaving the siblings with Odd.

'Oh, I guess we should warn you." Danny started, rubbing the back of his neck as the three headed home. "Mom likes to experiment with ecto-powered ways of cooking."

Odd's eyebrows furled, not understanding. "Shouldn't that be good?"

"Not when your hotdogs come to life!" Jazz pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the strangest thing to eat, I'm sure." Odd snickered. He looked up as they came to a neon lit house. "Can't lose your house, can you?"

"Our house has become a bit of a landmark in the town." Danny admitted, going into the house with Odd and Jazz behind them. Jazz closed the door only seconds before the neon lights flickered.

"Danny, Jazz, come down to the lab." Jack's booming voice called as soon as they had stepped inside.

"Lab?" Odd asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Man, Jeremie got the wrong family."

"Scientist parents." Danny shrugged as they led the boy through the living room and kitchen to the basement stairs.

"They're the leading experts in paranormal studies." Jazz explained, a bit proud and embarrassed at the same time.

The three walked down the stairs to find their father leaning over something on one of the tables in the room. He looked up and lifted his goggles off to see his kids and Odd better. "Come look at this, kids! We're getting the Fenton Furnace working again!" He patted the six foot tall green device next to him with pride.

"Great." Danny mumbled sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Jack continued, not hearing the point blank sarcasm. "This way we can shoot Phantom with some ectoplasmic burning energy!"

"Jack, can you put the Fenton Foamer in the living room? I wanna work on it later tonight."

"Right, Maddie." Jack called, picking up the gun as he sat down a wrench-like device before leaving the basement.

"Does everybody have it out for Phantom?" Odd asked, following the siblings back up the stairs.

"Sometimes it feels like it." Danny admitted, his shoulders slumping.

"He's saved us over and over. I wish our parents could see that." Jazz said, smiling softly at Danny.

…

Odd looked at his phone as he followed Danny to the guest room, where his bag already was, after dinner. He clicked open the new message he had only to get bad news.

"Xana's here."

Odd put his phone back in his pocket only to notice Danny looking at his questioningly as if he had asked something the boy didn't hear. "Huh? Sorry. What'd you say?"

"I asked if everything's ok." Danny repeated, stopping in front of a door.

"Huh, oh, ya." Odd said, quickly recovering. "I must've zoned out. Sorry."

"Ok." Danny said, not sure if he believed the boy. He opened the door and continued. "Here's your room. Bathroom's across the hall. Mom and Dad were wondering if you felt up to a game night later."

"Actually, I'm getting a bit sleepy." Odd said, faking a yawn on time. "Hope they don't mind if I crash early?"

"Sure, they'll understand." Danny said, knowing something was up. "We leave for school at 7:15."

"Thanks." Odd smiled, keeping his eyes low as if sleepy. He went into his room and left Danny alone in the hall.

Something's going on with him. Danny thought as he walked to his room next door and closed his door. And I'm going to find out what.

Danny gripped the energy inside himself and created a white ring around his body. The rings took away Danny Fenton, leaving Danny Phantom in his place.

Danny floated off his feet and felt the familiar tingling of being invisible and intangible as he floated over to the wall and stuck his head through.

In Odd's room, he saw the boy unpacking his bag as he talked on his phone. And it didn't seem like normal chitchat. Danny tried to listen in but realized Odd was talking to whomever in French. He heard the words "danger" and "Nasty Burger", getting him to try and pick out more words he might know but to no avail. French just wasn't his language.

Odd hung up the phone and took the blankets off of the bed. He took one and formed it in the center before draping the top blanket back over. Odd turned the light off and made his way to the window. He opened the glass and disappeared outside.

Danny floated over, making sure Odd landed on his feet as the strange teen shimmied down the drain pipe before Danny reappeared to the world. He quickly changed back to Fenton and rushed downstairs. "Odd's going to bed. I'm off to Sam's." Danny quickly called out, rushing out the door before anybody could stop him.

Danny quickly made it to the alleyway by his house and quickly hanged back to Phantom, leaving the ground before his hair had completely changed from black to white. He reached into the white band of his spandex and pulled out his phone, calling Sam as he spotted Odd running down the sidewalk.

"Please tell me a ghost is attacking." Sam's voice pleaded, answering the phone.

"No, but I need you." Danny said, his voice serious even though a thought in the back of his mind tried to appear. He pushed it away and continued. "You know French, right?"

"Ya." Sam said, not sure what Danny was after.

"Good. I'll come through and pick you up." Danny said before hanging up and turning for the girl's house. He got there quicker than he thought he normally did, and flew through her room. He grabbed her hand and continued flying, making her intangible as they flew back to the street.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, holding his hand for dear life as they made their way to the Nasty Burger faster than she liked to fly.

"I overheard Odd talking on the phone and picked up something about danger. I just wanna check it out since Odd snuck out of the house." Danny explained.

"And you need me as a translator?" Sam realized as they dropped down to the back lot of the fast food place.

Danny nodded as he kept hold of her to turn them invisible and the two headed into the restaurant.

"Over there." Sam whispered, pulling his hand into the direction she meant.

Sitting at the booth, Odd and Ulrich looked worried as Jeremie explained something to them.

"So what? Do we just sit back and wait for Xana to attack?" Ulrich asked, annoyed as he leaned back with his arms crossed.

"That's all we can do." Jeremie reminded. "He hasn't activated any towers on Lyoko or replicas as of yet, but you know he will."

"I was thinking…"

"Careful, you might set off the smoke alarm." Ulrich cut in, a smile on his face as he looked at his purple clad friend.

"Ya ya, anyway, wouldn't Xana be drawn to a place pulling a lot of power?" Odd asked.

Jeremie held his chin, thinking it through. "Probably. Since he's never been here before. He might appear first at the power plant."

"I think he might hit Fenton Works." Odd said, getting confused looks from his friends. "They've got some weird-o think in their lab/basement. Mr. Fenton called it a ghost portal. It has to eat up a lot of power, not to mention all their equipment and neon sign out front."

"And if Xana's done his homework like normal, he'll know you're staying there." Ulrich realized, sitting up.

"You should get back there." Jeremie said, standing up. "And don't let your guard down."

Danny took Sam back outside and made them both reappear, a confused look on his face. "Who the heck is Xana?"

"No idea, but they talked about it as if it was a person." Sam concluded. "Whatever it is, I don't think you should ask him yet."

"Why not?"

"It's their secret, just like your own." Sam said, her voice a softness only know by her friends.

"And if their secret is as dangerous as they make it sound?"

"Then I'll be asking as well." Sam smiled. "Come on, let's go bowling."

"You're avoiding home, aren't you?" Danny asked, blinding his friend as he changed back to Fenton.

"You'd be too if you were stuck with Sissi." Sam stuck her tongue out as the two started walking away from the joint.

"Too much like Paulina?"

"A bit." Sam agreed, nodding her head. She held out her hand as she started counting off. "She's shallow, in love with her looks, and a rich snob."

Danny laughed before saying, "Come on, let's go see if Tucker wants to join us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Danny! Odd! We'll be late for school!" Jazz called out of her room at the two closed doors. She grabbed her school bag and shut her door as she left.

"I'm coming." Odd's voice called a moment before he opened the door.

"Why can't you drive us?" Danny's voice asked, half muffled by sleep as the boy opened his door.

Jazz looked at the teen who was freshly dressed but still with a bit of bed hair, a comb in his hand. "Cause Dad ran into it again when he was parking." Jazz retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him. "Come on, we gotta walk."

"Alright, Alright. Let me finish getting my hair at least semi-normal." Danny groaned, going back into his room. He glanced at the mirror and quickly brushed the side back to normal, not messing with the fluff at the top.

Behind him, an outlet sizzled as a gray smoke appeared. It waited for Danny to lay down his comb before shooting towards the teen's back, disappearing as it took over.

Danny turned to look at his reflection, a smile on his face as the blue eyes turned black and a two circle three line symbol appeared.

"Danny." Maddie's voice called up from the living room.  
"Coming." Danny growled, an evil undertone in his voice. He grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs.

"Finally." Jazz breathed, grabbing Danny's arm as soon as he stepped a foot off the stairs. She pulled his body out and around to the sidewalk so fast, Odd found himself running to keep up.

A vibration came from Odd's pocket, getting his attention as Jazz slowed down to a quick walk. He pulled out his phone, keeping himself instep behind the siblings and read his message.

"Activated tower, Girls on Lyoko."

"Odd, do you have your papers?" Jazz asked.

Odd put his phone away before replaying, "Ya, we've gotta meet up outside the school before your classes begin."

"Right, your teachers will be helping our teachers." Jazz remembered out loud.

Danny glanced around, seeing the three were the only ones there at the moment. He spun around on the ball of his foot and stuck out at Odd, only barely missing the boy's face.

"Danny!" Jazz cried out, surprised.

Danny growled before launching himself at Odd.

Odd grabbed the boy's writs only to receive an electric shock. Odd wrenched his hands away and twisted, sending a foot up to Danny's chest only for it to go through his body.

"Danny! Stop this!" Jazz demanded, a Fenton Thermos in her hand and ready.

"He's not doing this." Odd explained, only to have to duck and role away from a stream of electricity. "He's possessed."

"Get out of me!" Danny growled, no undertone in his voice this time as he forced his body to drop to the ground.

A gray smoke floated out of him and found refuge in his cell phone, leaving the teen exhausted on the sidewalk.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asked, dropping to her knees so she could lay a free hand on his head, the other still holding the thermos.

Danny opened his blue eyes, a shiver running through-out his body. "That must've been one strong ghost."

"Ghost?" Odd asked, one button away from telling the girls to return to the past. "Oh, right."

"I didn't think ghosts could even overshadow you." Jazz said, helping the teen back to his feet.

Odd quickly sent "No RTP and aided his hands to Danny's balance recovery.

"None have tried in a long time." Danny admitted, looking at his sister. "It was weird, I didn't even sense it."

"Sense it?" Odd asked, the three slowly walking towards the school to make sure Danny was recovering well enough.

"Living with ghost hunter parents, I can now sense when a ghost is nearby." Danny tried explaining. "But whatever that thing was… it was like it wasn't really there."

"At least you're ok." Jazz smiled at her brother, concern leaking into her voice. As much as she didn't want to admit it out loud, it scared her too see her brother attacking for no reason. It reminded her of that evil future him and even though she only saw him once it gave her shivers to think her little brother could become that evil.

The three got to the school and noticed Mrs. Hertz and Jim doing a roll call of everyone in the crowd in front of them.

"See you in class." Odd called, leaving the two Fenton's as they headed inside.

"Della Robbia." Jim called, looking at the paper on his clipboard.

"Present." Odd called, skidding to a stop next to his friends.

Jim peered over his clipboard, eyeing the teen but continuing still. "Delmas."

"So what happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Xana overshadowed Danny. No one saw but his sister and they both think it was a ghost." Odd explained.

"He didn't faint?" Jeremie asked at the same time Ulrich asked, "A ghost?"

"No, and yes." Odd answered both questions. He turned to Ulrich and remembered, "Oh right, you weren't there last night. We're in ghost town USA."

"Hey, listen." Jeremie pointed towards Mrs. Hertz as he caught something they should be hearing.

"…in addition, Casper High has ghost drills." Mrs. Hertz explained, "They are very similar to fire drills so if one does occur, stick with the teacher and avoid the ghost fight."

"Ghost? You've gotta be kidding me." Theo exclaimed.

A bell came from the school, getting everyone's attention.

"School starts in five minutes." Jim informed. "And if I hear of anybody skipping, it'll be detention as normal."

…

"Danny, you ok?" Tucker asked, turning his attention to his friend walking towards them.

"Ya, some weird ghost tried to overshadow me on our way to school." Danny admitted.

"I didn't think they could." Sam said.

"Normally, no. Not without me knowing about it." Danny admitted. "It was weird. I remember getting ready to leave and then the next I'm fighting Odd. In between I somehow went from my room to the sidewalk."

"At least you don't black out after the ghost leaves." Tucker pointed out. "If that ghost was strong enough to possess you without you knowing, it should've been strong enough to even knock you out."

"I know, that's what's got me worried." Danny admitted as the warning bell rang. "Whatever this thing is, my ghost sense didn't even go off, so we'll have to be more careful than normal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Einstein, who's got the highest score on Lyoko?" Odd asked, walking with his two friends as they headed to the picnic area to wait out Danny's detention. From what they'd heard, this one was from lack of homework.

Jeremie rolled his eyes, knowing his friend cared too much about the stats. "As of this morning? Aelita."

Odd pouted, getting a laugh from his friends. "Just wait till I get back there. Then I'll be in the lead again." Odd punched the air as they found Danny's friends also waiting for the boy.

"You talking about a video game?" Tucker asked, waving the three over to join them.

"Ya, Invader Three." Odd lied, sitting down at the square picnic table.

"Hey, after Danny gets out we're planning on hitting the arcade. You wanna join us?" Sam asked, half sounding like she didn't like the idea.

"Sure." Ulrich shrugged.

"It's better than Dash." Jeremie growled.

"Shouldn't you be with Sissi?" Odd asked, pointing towards Sam.

The goth pulled a face of disgust. "I'm ditching her."

"Ulrich dear! There you are." A female voice called, getting both Ulrich and Sam to drop their heads.

"Call the devil and she appears." Sam whispered.

Sissi walked up to the table, Herve and Nicolas behind her as she stopped at the table next to Ulrich, eyeing Sam. "How come everywhere you go, you attack girls in black?"

"Sissi, go find a pond and get lost." Ulrich said, looking up at the girl.

"I'm ignoring the comparison to a gold fish." Sissi drowned before smiling, "I thought we could go and watch Blue Moon together. It's supposed to be a romantic."

"Oh, too bad I saw it yesterday." Ulrich smiled, "It wasn't worth the money."

"I'll go with you, Sissi." Herve said, smiling at the girl as if she was all that existed.

Sissi grounded her teeth to keep back a retort to her friend and turned back to Ulrich. "One day you will want to go with me on a date." She threatened, pointing a finger at him. "One day, Ulrich Stern." She turned around, brushing her hair back and walked away, her two posy following close behind.

"You seriously didn't see Blue Moon, did you?" Sam asked, grossed out.

"Ug, no. I hate romantic movies." Ulrich rolled his eyes. "But I'd go to a theater with Odd before I'd go with Sissi."

"Hey, my feet don't stink that bad!" Odd retorted.

"Uhm, ya they do." Jeremie pointed out.

"Oh I have something that might-"

"Tuck! No." Sam interrupted, stopping the boy as he dug through his book bag.

"What?" Tucker asked, pulling out a can of deodorizer. "It works."

"As a ghost and people repellent." Sam reminded, holding her nose.

"Hey guys." Danny called, walking out of the building. He froze as a wisp of air came out of his mouth, getting his attention up towards the sky.

"There you are, child!" Technus laughed out, getting the six to look up at the ghost.

A beep came from Jeremie's laptop, barely heard to the teens as a black smoke came out of Danny's pocket. Xana, surprised at seeing the ghost, concluded to float over to the shadows of the school before commencing with his plans.

"I, Technus, Master of all things electronic will do what no other ghost has accomplished!" Technus cried out, calling forth all electronics within his vicinity.

Danny took the confusion the ghost caused as his break and ran for the shadows, quickly changing to Phantom before going back to the picnic area.

"I will take you down so all my wonderful technology can rule the world!" Technus cried, pointing at Danny as the ghost appeared floating in front of him.

Danny crossed his arms, shaking his head with a smile. "Still blathering your plans to the world? That's so 1.0." Danny shot a quick burst of energy at the quickly constructing monster of technology. A few pieces fell off, giving Danny enough reason to keep hammering away piece by piece.

Jeremie managed to grab his laptop as it fell back to the Earth, the fight and banter continuing. He opened it as he found himself being pulled away by Sam and Odd only to see a message from Aelita on his screen.

"Replica found connected to Amity."

Jeremie closed the laptop as he hid with Sam, Tucker, Odd, and Ulrich. "Hey, where's Danny?" Jeremie asked, noticing the boy was missing from their hiding spot.

"He must've gone the other way." Tucker said, no concern in his voice as he watched the ghosts fight.

"Jeremie." Ulrich hissed, pointing towards the smoke floating towards Phantom as the ghost used his own thermos to suck in Technus.

"Phantom!" Odd called out in warning, running towards the ghost only for the smoke to take over.

Phantom dropped down to the ground as Xana fought to take control. He looked up at the five, a pointed smile on his face as the eye of Xana took over his blue color. He stood back to his feet and raised a hand burning with a mix of ectoplasm and electricity.

"Run!" Odd cried, jumping away just in time to miss the shot aimed at him.

"Danny!?" Sam exclaimed, rushing over to the ghost only to be thrown back into the school wall. She fell down to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"What on earth?" Tucker asked, surprised his friend would hurt Sam. He stepped up to Danny, ready to do what he could to fight his long time best friend.

"Get out of my way." Danny growled, grabbing the boy by his neck to send hundreds of volts into his body. He threw Tucker's body towards Sam's as he laughed.

"Leave them alone, Xana! It's us you want." Ulrich said, putting himself in front of the two as they started to recover.

"Xana?" Tucker asked, freezing in surprise.

"Jeremie, get them out of here!" Odd ordered only to be shot backwards with the same mixture of green and purple. He fell to his butt, surprised at the force behind it as his shirt showed a burn mark.

"No!" Sam demanded, scrambling up to her feet as she dodged Phantom's shots. She made it back to her bag and pulled out a pistol like gun to aim at the ghost, getting a chuckle from him. "Danny! You can fight him!"

"No he can't." Danny/Xana growled, throwing both his hands out to send a shockwave like blast that hit all five with the ecto-electricity.

"I'm getting tired of being forced to my butt." Tucker complained as he held his chest. Behind him, Sam lost grip of her gun, sending it flying.

"Come on, Xana." Odd jeered, jumping to his feet with Ulrich only seconds behind him. "You're getting lazy."

Danny/Xana growled before jumping up and flying at the boy, grabbing Odd before heading up.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything!" Odd tried, clenching to the ghost's arms as tight as he could as Xana lifted them to almost 20 stories off the ground.

Xana let got, smiling as he forced Odd's hands to go through him as he went intangible.

Odd's eyes widened in fear as his hands lost anything solid to grip and started to fall.

"ODD!" Jeremie cried, all four on the ground forced to watch.

"Anybody need a taxi?" a female voice asked as a gray blur caught Odd.

Odd looked up, a smile on his face as he saw the Japanese girl in a skin tight costume. "What took you so long?" Odd asked, standing up and keeping a grip onto her as they descended back to the ground.

Danny/Xana growled in frustration before shooting himself down towards Earth, a buildup of ghostly energy so strong a green fire burned out of his eyes.

"All off." Yumi ordered, floating above the ground only long enough for Odd to drop off before she pulled back on her Overwing and started a game of chicken with the ghost boy's body. She flicked out a fan and threw it at the ghost only for Xana to let the device go right through him.

The tessen turned around and came back to Yumi, only for it to cut Danny down the back, forcing the boy to cringe.

Phantom's eyes closed as he slowed down to just falling. The ghost inside was fighting Xana for position of the body as his green blood-like ectoplasm dripped off his body backwards as the wind drew it up. A white ring appeared around the ghost and split, changing a suit of black and white to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Danny?!" Odd exclaimed, recognizing his new friend's body falling closer to the ground.

Yumi caught him as he fell onto her Overwing and gently took him down, parking the vehicle next to the five.

Sam and Tucker ran to the friend, trying to see if they could help him.

"Aelita, did you deactivate the tower?" Yumi asked, looking upwards to receive an answer.

…

Aelita glared at the black forced before her, in her hand a pink energy blocking the sword. "No, how's everything on your end?"

"Um, confusing, but contained." Came Yumi's answer.

"Erg!" William growled, putting more strength into his sword.

Aelita pushed forward, feeling the energy dying. She jumped back, letting William's sword plunge into the white ground.

Aelita quickly regained her balance and shot a ball at the teen as he struggled to free his sword. Being thrown onto his back, William held up his hand and called back his weapon.

"Jeremie just found the tower deactivated itself." Yumi said as Aelita watched William turn tail and jump off the platform.

"Do we need to return to the past?" Aelita asked, turning back to look at the Skidbladnir attached to the tower. The world around her resembled the forest sector but colored as if the background artist of a cartoon was too lazy to do so.

"Ya." Yumi said after a few moments as if talking with the people she was with.

"Alright. I'll bring you back in a minute." Aelita said, hurrying over to the tower. She went through the roots and entered the code to send her back to the cockpit of the ship.

…

"So this Xana thing…" Tucker started, trying to understand. "It's a ghost and a computer program?"

"Yes and no." Jeremie said, willing to explain.

"Jeremie, it's not worth it." Yumi said, shaking her head as she rested her hands on her hips. She looked up as if hearing something they could not before saying, "See you."

"Bye Yumi." Ulrich waved as the girl before them disappeared.

Sam looked up from here position next to Danny's body, surprise on her face. She looked up at Tucker to see the same emotion mirrored in his face. "Where'd she go?" Sam asked the three from France.

"Magic." Odd said with a smile as a white light bathed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Huh?!" Danny exclaimed, surprised as he sat up, startled. He looked around and found himself back in detention.

"Mr. Fenton, is anything wrong?" Mr. Lancer asked, seeing his student's startled look.

"Sorry." Danny blushed, holding his bangs down. "I must've dozed off."

A snicker came from a fellow detention student as Mr. Lancer shook his head before looking back at the paper he was grading.

A bell rang out, signaling the end of the student's torcher. Danny collected his papers and threw the bag over his shoulder. He headed forward only to stop, remembering a dejà-vu feeling. He looked down and noticed his side was about to hit the table next to him.

Danny brushed it off as he walked outside to see Tucker holding up Foley by Tucker Foley as his two friends sat at their usual picnic table with Odd and his friends. Danny hung back in the doorway, thinking Technus was supposed to appear only for no ghost to be in sight.

Odd looked up and smiled, seeing Danny standing in the doorway. Danny smiled back and headed outside as Tucker put away his body spray.

"Hey guys." Danny called, walking over to the group. He looked at the French trio and saw something like curiosity flash in all three of their eyes but the sight disappeared quickly, making Danny laugh to himself for being paranoid.

"You ready to head to the arcade?" Sam asked, standing up with her bag in her hand.

"Sorry, I promised my Dad I'd help him brainstorm." Danny shrugged.

"When have your parents ever asked you to do that?" Tucker asked, too surprised to joke.

"I think he's trying to get me to want to follow in his footsteps." Danny shook his head. "You all wanna come and be bored to death?"

"Hopefully not to death." Odd smirked, standing up. "Count me in."

"Sure." Ulrich said.

"Don't jump up too soon." Tucker tried to warn. "You three don't know his parents."

"It has to be better than Dash." Jeremie said.

…

"Still better than Dash?" Ulrich asked, hiding behind a lab table as glowing green goo flew above them.

Jeremie looked up, surprised at the mess on the wall. "Sadly, yes."

"Where's the off button!?" Danny cried, the closest one to the green furnace looking device that was the epicenter of the disaster.

"Your father hadn't built one in yet!" Maddie called from the safety of the stairwell.

"Then how do I turn it off?" Danny asked, ducking in time to avoid the haywire nozzle as it spewed heated ectoplasm.

"There's a version of the ecto-converter powering it." Jack's voice explained from his hiding spot on the other side of the lab. "It should be right under the hose."

"Great." Danny grumbled, holding an arm up as the ectoplasm hit him. He grimiest as he felt it burn but pushed the pain aside as he gripped the smaller version of the ecto-converter. A green glow emitted from his hand without his consent as he touched it. The device sped up as it reacted to the burst of energy before dying completely.

Danny dropped the ecto-converter as the seven people in hiding dared to come out.

"Danny! Your arm!" Maddie cried, first seeing her son's arm above everything else. She ran over to him and held up the goo covered arm.

"I'm fine, Mom." Danny said, freeing his arm to shake off the goo as he clinched his teeth in pain.

"No you're not. It burned you." Maddie realized with a start. "Jack."

Jack came over with the first aid box in his hands. "How did it-I guess the Fenton Furnace needs more work. It's not supposed to hurt humans."

Odd looked at Jeremie and Ulrich, the three remembering what they shouldn't know.

"Alright kids." Maddie said, wrapping Danny's burn. "We'll clean up. I don't want anybody else to get burned." She taped the end before pitting away the gauze.

"You ok, Danny?" Sam asked as the three friends headed up the stairs, the French trio following close behind.

"Ya, I'm fine." Danny said, putting his hands in his pockets. He threw his head back to ask, "You guys still up for the arcade?"

"I need to work some." Jeremie said, shaking his head no as they got to the kitchen. He grabbed his bag from the table, not sure if he really wanted to go back to Dash's house.

"You can use my room." Odd offered, knowing his friend. "Er, if that's ok." He looked at Danny since it was his house.

"Sure, let me tell Mom." Danny nodded before going back down the stairs to the lab.

"I'll show you to it." Odd said, leading his blond friend up the stairs. Once he were sure they couldn't be overheard, Odd asked, "You going to look for the super computer?"

"Ya, I should be able to track it through Lyoko." Jeremie said, following Odd into a bed room. Little did they realize, a red head's bedroom door was open enough for her to hear. "Why Aelita couldn't… I'm not sure."

"I'm wondering why Xana deactivated that tower." Odd said, thinking out load. "He had Danny under his control. Why not use him?"

"I fear Xana's building up strength from wherever his newest supercomputer is for something even worst." Jeremie admitted. He sighed in exhausting. "Watch it out there."

"Always do, Einstein." Odd saluted before turning away to leave. He stopped to turn around. "I really think we should let Danny and his friends know. Maybe they could help."

"Remember how well that went the last time." Jeremie rolled his eyes as the two remembered the blond haired wonder.

"Ok, I get it. That was stupid." Odd shook his head. "But… well, you saw how he fought Xana. Twice now. He's dangerous to us as long as he doesn't know."

"Let me talk to the girls." Jeremie said, looking past Odd as Sam called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Odd called back. He looked at Jeremie and asked, "Oh, ask how Kiwi's doing."

"Of course." Jeremie smiled, knowing his friend worried about the rat terrier. He watched as the purple and blond haired boy left before turning back to Odd's room. "One day and it already looks like Odd's room." Jeremie laughed to himself, knocking a shirt off the desk to put his laptop down. He opened it up and sent a video-chat call to Aelita's computer.

A moment of rings before Aelita's face appeared in the screen. She yawned before saying, "Hi Jeremie."

"Sorry about it being late." Jeremie started, knowing it was past ten for her. Aelita shrugged it off so he continued, "Has the supercomputer found the location for this side?"

"It's narrowed it down to a more specific stretch of the river on the boarder of Amity and Elmerton." Aelita said, reading something on her screen. She looked back to Jeremie. "Yumi told me about a boy over there with powers?"

"Ya, Odd's housing with him this week." Jeremie said, leaning back in the chair. "I'm not sure how, if he was born with the powers, which I doubt since his parents don't seem to know, or if he was given the powers by some freak accident, but I think he's now half ghost."

"How could that be possible?" Aelita asked, trying to understand.

"Can we really ask that?" Jeremie pulled off his glasses as the past year and a half ran through his memory. "For almost a year we thought you were an A.I."

"For almost a year, I was just an A.I." Aelita corrected.

"My point is, how can we ask about how it's possible when we fight a virus that wants to kill us and destroy the world." Jeremie said, putting his glasses back on. "From what I've learned, Danny's saving this world as much as we are."

"Did Xana fully leave his body?" Aelita asked as a crème colored dog jumped into her lap. She started to scratch the dog behind the ears, getting him to rest his small head on the table and drift off to sleep.

Jeremie paused, no sure. He looked directly into the lens to Aelita and admitted, "I assumed he left when the return to the past happened."

"With a supercomputer so close to you that's not connected directly to Lyoko, Xana could still be inside Danny." Aelita informed. "It's just an idea, since Xana never does anything twice." Aelita paused as if deciding against something in her mind. "I think we need to tell Danny. I've watched some news stories about Danny Phantom and as much as I want to keep the secret…"

"I know, Odd said we should as well." Jeremie smirked at Odd being on the same page for once but tiredness was clouding Aelita from seeing the humor. "I wanted to make sure you and Yumi were ok with letting him know."

"What about his friends?" Aelita asked, "He can't be working on his own."

"Ya, I think Sam and Tucker know about his powers." Jeremie said, remembering earlier when he had noticed the two protecting their friend after he had lost consciousness.

"They should know." Aelita stated.

"Jeremie?" Maddie's voice asked from the doorway, getting the boy's attention away from his computer. "We're about to get dinner. Would you like to join?"

"Ok, thank you." Jeremie nodded with a smile.

Maddie smiled back before leaving the room to ask Jazz if she was coming.

"Get some sleep, Princess." Jeremie said, smiling at using Ulrich and Odd's nickname for the girl.

"Good night, Jeremie." Aelita smiled before ending the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you crazy?" Ulrich asked, pausing when he realized how loud he was. He lowered his voice again and asked, "Have the girls-"

"Aelita says we should as well." Jeremie informed cutting his friend off. It was Tuesday morning and still no sign of Xana as the three walked down the halls of Casper High to meet with Danny and his friends.

They stopped across the hall from the trio as Ulrich crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced back at the three Americans before sighing. "Alright." The bell rang, signaling five minutes till class started. "At lunch."

"Hey Ulrich." The boy turned around to see Tucker coming over as the group headed to Mr. Lancer's English class. "You know, you could be hanging with the A-listers."

"The what?"

"The popular kids." Sam retorted.

"Sure, and be bored out of my mind." Ulrich rolled his eyes. "I'm popular enough at Kadic. I don't need it here."

Danny hiccuped, a wisp of blue fog appeared from his mouth. "Uh, guys. I gotta go to the bathroom."

"We'll tell Mr. Lancer." Tucker nodded, eyeing his friend before the black haired teen ran off.

"Oh, tell him when he's got Jim or Mrs. Hertz that they won't let anybody use the bathroom during their class." Odd warned.

"It it's an emergency, just say you're going to the nurse." Ulrich added.

"Thanks." Sam said, surprise in her voice.

The five walked into the class and headed towards their seats only for an alarm to go off, freezing the three plus one already sitting down.

"Single file." Mr. Lancer ordered, picking up a spiral notebook as he stood up. "It's just a ghost drill."

As the class started to leave, Phantom flew through the ceiling and became solid just in time for his back to slam into the floor. He quickly shook his head and got up, flying back towards his battle. As he flew, he left ice in his wake.

"Ulrich!" Sissi cried, pulling at the boy to get him out of the room. "Come on!"

Ulrich turned, letting the girl pull him out with Odd on their heels. The headed outside and found the overweight teacher to check in with him through the chaos.

"Pit and the Pendulum, people! Quiet down!" Lancer ordered, trying to listen to a red haired teacher with a big nose.

"I hope Danny Phantom destroys some of the classrooms." Kwan said loud enough for the whole class to overhear.

"Ya, I don't want to take that math test." Dash admitted.

"So they cancel classes if he destroys a room?" Jeremie asked.

"It has to be bad enough that they call in the emergency repair crew." Tucker informed.

"Where's Fenton?" Lancer asked, just realizing he was one student short.

"He had to go to the bathroom before the bell rang." Odd informed.

Lancer raised an eye brow at the purple dressed boy, surprised one of the exchange students was covering for Fenton. He shrugged his shoulders and made a mental note before turning back to the teacher he had been talking to.

Inside the school, Danny found himself dodging ice balls and throwing a few of his own.

"I just want to be your friend." Klemper whined as he threw himself at Danny. The two locked hands and struggled strength as Klemper forced Danny's back onto a lab table. Shards of glass sprayed out in their wake.

Danny looked up at the ghost and asked, "If I agree, will you STOP ATTACKING ME?!"

Klemper froze, surprised Phantom had said that. "You'll be…my friend?"

Klemper let go and backed up, numb with surprise. Danny took his chance to straighten up, popping his back as it protested. "I've never had a friend before." Klemper admitted, holding a hand to his chin.

"Well, Wednesday I normally don't have as much homework so I head into the Ghost Zone. I'll see you then, ok?" Danny suggested, smiling at the ghost who wore pajamas.

"Ok." Klemper said, a smile on his face as he hugged Danny.

Danny looked up, pressing his lips into a tight line as he bit back retorts he wanted to say.

Klemper let go and floated upwards. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he called before disappearing from sight.

A siren outside drew Danny's attention to the window to see a white squirm of vehicles, a mix of vans and hovercraft-like jets now sitting in the parking lot. "Late as usual." Danny shook his head before disappearing to the world.

Fenton reappeared just beyond the crowd of students and rushed over to Lancer.

"Cask of Amontillado, Fenton!" Lancer cursed, seeing the boy. "You should know a ghost alarm better than anybody else!"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." Danny apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. He really meant it, even though the teacher could never know what he really was doing. Being dismissed by him, Danny turned to his friends and Odd's group, plus Sissi.

"What's going on?" a chalk board sounding voice asked, getting them all to turn to see Herve and Nicolas walking over.

"It's a ghost alarm, you moron." Sissi growled at the boys.

"But who's the guys in suits?" Nicolas asked, not taken back by her tone.

"They're the Guys in White. The ghost branch of the government." Tucker explained.

"The government?" Jeremie asked, hearing the boy's explanation.

Danny nodded his head as he said, "They've been more of a nuisance that anything. I'm surprised my paren-"

"Students of Casper High!" Agent O called out using a blow horn. "We regret to inform you the ghostly entity or entities have frozen the water pipes so class today have to be canceled."

"YES!" Dash exclaimed, the first of many students to celebrate the short school day.

…

"We need to talk to you." Jeremie said, the six walking through the park since it was still too early to get lunch and no one wanted to go home yet.

"Sure." Danny said, not missing the caution in the teen's voice. He gripped the strap of his book bag tighter in anticipation.

Jeremie at Ulrich and Odd as if to let them explain. Ulrich, in turn, turned to Odd, getting the boy to sigh.

"Danny," Odd started, getting the six to stop in a secluded part of Amity Park Park. "We know about you…secret."

Sam and Tucker already moved in front of Danny, ready to protect their friend who only raised an eyebrow. "What secret?" Danny asked, playing it close to the vest.

"The one that you're Danny Phantom." Ulrich explained.

"How?" Tucker asked, eyeing the three.

"That's where you're going to think we're crazy." Odd admitted.

"Try us." Sam said, no longer in a fighting stance but still protectively in front of Danny.

"It has something to do with Xana, doesn't it?" Danny asked.

Jeremie's eyes went up, surprised to hear that name from the American. "Yes, how you hear of her?"

"Her?" Tucker asked, surprised it to be female.

"Her, he, it" Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "Xana's a computer virus so it doesn't really have a gender."

"When I heard Odd say something about something dangerous, Sam and I eavesdropped Sunday." Danny admitted, trying to scoot in between his friends so they all stood level. "So, what is it?"

"Basically, it's an arterial intelligence that wants to take over the world." Ulrich explained. "Aelita's Dad created Xana when he was working for the government, but…"

"It learned too much?" Tucker suggested.

"In a way." Odd nodded his head. He turned to look Danny straight on as he continued, "He knows about you though. Actually he's taken you over twice."

"Twice?" Sam asked. "Ok, I get that the ghost from yesterday was Xana, but when was the second time?"

"A small branch off of the timeline." Jeremie said.

"Oh, the deja-vu feeling after detention?" Danny realized, getting nods from the three. "That makes more sense as to why I thought Technus was supposed to appear."

"But how'd you turn back time? Only Clockwork can do that." Tucker asked.

"Aelita's Dad." Odd stated.

Jeremie started to open his mouth to explain only to get cut off by Danny. "Don't try to explain. Clockwork would have my head if we started tampering with time. So what's the catch?"

"Xana, most likely, is planning on using you to attack us." Ulrich explained. "He's attempted twice and now Princess thinks he's pulling power from a supercomputer in the area before he does."

"The Guys in White have the facilities to have a supercomputer." Danny realized. Sam and Tucker eyed him with surprised. "What? They may be the ghost division but they're stupid. I know how to get out if they ever caught me."

Jeremie walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He pulled out his laptop and quickly typed something in before turning it to show the Americans. "Is this where their base is?"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker leaned in to see a map of their town and the surrounding area. A pulsing light sat on top of the river that bordered Amity Park and Elmerton.

"Yap, that's them." Tucker said, nodding as the three stood straight.

Jeremie turned the computer back to face himself as he called Yumi's cell via video chat. "It's still lunch time over there, so maybe we'll catch them." Jeremie mumbled.

Odd and Ulrich got behind Jeremie to see the screen in time for Yumi's face to appear.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yumi asked, smiling as she held up a spoon in her free hand to show she was currently eating.

"Is Aelita with you?" Jeremie asked.

"No, she had to take William to Delmas'." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"What'd he do, admit the truth?" Odd laughed.

"Ya, Princess is trying to convince Delmas that William's not crazy." Yumi explained.

"You know I can't do anything about his development." Jeremie reminded. "We think we found where Xana's supercomputer is over here."

"Can the ghost kid check it out before I do?" Yumi asked, quickly swallowing some yogurt before continuing. "I don't like to leave Aelita alone to face William."

Jeremie looked up at Danny for an answer since Yumi was speaking in English.

"It's not like a walk in the park for him either." Sam defended. "What if he got caught?"

"I won't get caught Sam." Danny retorted. He looked at Jeremie and said, "If you show me what I'm looking for, than ya."

"I can do better than that." Jeremie smiled as he typed something in. "Now that we think we know where it is, I can hack into their computers and get the blueprints."

Tucker leaned over to watch Jeremie's hacking program go to work. "Whoa, is that based on Tesla's code?"

"Um, actually, yes. It is." Jeremie stopped, surprised as he looked up at the African American. He turned back to his work and brought up the blueprints.

A bell rang from the speakers, getting the computer to go back to Yumi's window.

"Hey, I gotta get back to school. Keep us informed." Yumi said, waving before ending the call.

The window disappeared, freeing Jeremie up to open the blueprints. He quickly skimmed through the floors, stopping on the third floor of the basement. "Ici. They've got a room that has Xana's level of security."

Danny walked over to stand behind Jeremie to see the screen better only to shake his head. "No, that's their laundry room."

"You're kidding me!" Ulrich exclaimed, "The one in the Amazon wasn't as secured as their laundry room!"

"Try the fourth floor above ground." Danny said. "I haven't checked that floor in a while."

Jeremie scrolled through the floors only to find what looked more like office cubicles. "No, nothing secure enough."

"If it wasn't for the fact that Axion labs are…wait a minute!" Tucker realized, getting all five to look at the boy. "Axion labs are practically next door to the Guys in White. Just on the other side of the river."

"It can't be Axion labs. Their supercomputer got destroyed." Sam pointed out.

"They had a supercomputer?" Odd asked, surprised.

"Ya, I had to blow up the satellite housing it." Danny admitted.

"I wonder how many more are floating out in space." Ulrich said, looking at Odd.

"So, unless they have another one, I really think it's the Guys in White." Jeremie said, flicking through the blueprints. "I hate to say it, but is there any way you can do an exploratory of their facility? I think they've put this blueprint up as a decoy to make sure if anyone did hack in they would have the wrong information."

"And if you can destroy this supercomputer, that would be good." Odd added.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

"Sam?" Danny asked, surprised.

"It's too dangerous." Sam stated.

"It will be even worse if we don't." Jeremie pointed out. "As far as we know, Xana could still be inside Danny, dormant. He will probably wait until he has collected the data he wants before he takes you over again and uses every power you have. To him, you are just a weapon."

"Sam, he's got a point." Danny said, looking the girl in the eyes. "You should remember what I'm capable of."

A look of sorrow passed between the three Americans before Sam dropped her arms to her side. She turned to Jeremie and said, "I'd be happier if had back up."

"I'll talk to the girls once class ends for them." Jeremie glanced at his computer and said, "That will be about eleven here."

"Ok, so in three some hours we'll be able to do something." Odd said, rolling his eyes.

"Good, cause I gotta find Jim." Ulrich said, standing straight. "He was going to hold practice after school today so I gotta find out when he wants to do it now."

"Practice what?" Tucker asked.

"Ulrich here's the star of Kadic's soccer team." Odd bragged, throwing an arm over Ulrich's shoulder.

"And Jim's my Penchat Silat trainer." Ulrich said, brushing off Odd and his remark.

"That's a type of martial art, right?" Danny asked, getting a nod from the boy.

"Call me if anything happens." Ulrich said, walking away the way they had entered the park.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, it's eleven." Sam said, sitting down at the table already occupied by Jeremie and his laptop. She sat down her own tray and scooted over for Danny and Odd to sit down on her side as Tucker and a freshly bathed Ulrich sat next to Jeremie all with a lunch to their own taste.

"I've sent a call to them." Jeremie said, not liking the idea but realized something needed to be done before it was too late.

"Hey, what's up?" Yumi's voice said, getting them all to turn to the computer as Jeremie turn it so all six could be seen on screen.

"Aelita there?" Jeremie asked, only to receive a wave from the pink haired girl as the two sat by the vending machines. "Danny's willing to check out the place but they want back up to join."

"Well that'll give Yumi the chance to use what I've taught her." Aelita said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So you'll do it?" Danny asked, smiling through his lunch.

"Ya." Aelita nodded. A sound of a can being crushed followed by an ouch got the two girls to roll their eyes. "Give us enough time to lock Stupid in his room and we'll head over to the replica."

"Hey, maybe we'll be done in time for dinner." Yumi smiled.

"You are feeding Kiwi, right?" Odd asked, leaning forwards to be closer to the screen.

"Don't worry, Odd." Aelita laughed. "Kiwi's in my room being spoiled."

"Don't forget, he likes crisps, and bisects, and-and-"

"Odd, he'll get fat if all you feed him is that." Aelita shook her head. "I'll meet you all about three kilometers fro-"

"I don't know kilometers to miles but I do know three won't be enough." Danny interrupted. "Anywhere within a fifteen mile radius is under their watch. Anything materializing in that bubble gets attacked first questions never."

"And you've flown in how many times before?" Ulrich asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"They still think all ghost teleport." Danny retorted.

"So where do you want me to send her?" Yumi asked, growing impatient as a black haired boy was repeatedly poking her in the shoulder. She grounded her teeth before turning sharply towards the boy and exclaiming, "William! Quit it!"

William frowned, looking at Yumi confused.

Yumi turned back to the camera for an answer.

"Casper High's football field should be good." Ulrich suggested. "Jim and I were the last to leave so at least the Guys in White shouldn't still be there."

"Ok, I'll meet you there in about ten minutes." Aelita said, only for the two to wince at a clunking sound. "Maybe make that twenty."

The call ended, allowing Jeremie to close up his laptop and take it off the already crowded table.

"Good, so we can finish our lunch." Ulrich commented, looking at Odd who had already finished eating a while ago.

"Where do you put it all?" Danny asked, looking at the boy with surprise. "You're super scrawny."

"Ya, even worse than Danny." Tucker laughed only to get glared at.

"It's svelte." Odd corrected.

"Ok, I'm confused." Sam started, trying to piece things together in her mind. "The crazy black head is William, so who's the William that would attack?"

"The real William's been sort of kidnapped by Xana." Ulrich explained. "So while we try to free him, we've created a sort of clone of him that's become stupid."

"It's not a clone in the normal sense of the word." Jeremie tried to defend. "It's like a developing arterial intelligence that has-"

"He's developed a very high level of stupid." Odd interrupted.

"It's not something I can fix unless I recreate him." Jeremie sighed, silence following him.

"Hey, did I tell you guys about the dude with frog legs?" Odd asked, getting groans from four of those around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"She does know we actually meant the football field, right?" Tucker said, leaning back as the five sat on the bleachers of the Raven's field.

"It's Yumi's first time sending someone. Give them a bit." Ulrich said, bouncing a stray soccer ball from his feet up to his head and back again.

"So how does this teleporting thing work?" Sam asked.

"It's more like translating." Jeremie said, only to get confused looks from the Americans. "Like in maths?"

Sam and Tucker nodded in understanding as Danny turned back to watching Ulrich.

"In layman's terms, it takes our Lyoko digital bodies and brings that plus our powers out to the real world." Ulrich explained, his eyes focused on the bouncing ball.

"So you all go into this virtual world and get powers." Tucker realized, "Cool."

"With the price of finding out what it thought our subconscious though about." Odd said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, turning towards the teen.

"It has me as a giant purple cat whereas Ulrich's a type of samurai and Yumi started out as a geisha." Odd said, still miffed. "I still don't know why a cat? I'm a dog person."

"You sleep all day, Odd." A female voice said from behind Ulrich. She turned towards Danny as she placed a hand above the transparent skirt and asked, "Well, you ready?"

Danny nodded, getting up to his feet. "Going ghost." He called forth the cold, bringing out the white rings that created Phantom.

"He's a Fenton Phone so we can keep in contact." Sam said, standing up to hand the devices to the two. Danny took it without question but Aelita looked at it.

"You know I'm linked to Lyoko, right?" Aelita asked, the device still in her hand. "I can just talk to Jeremie."

"But you won't be able to hear me if we get split up." Danny pointed out. "These filter out spectral noise."

"Ok." Aelita nodded, not totally understanding what he meant by spectral noise. She put the device on her ear, having slight trouble with her Vulcan-like ears. She waved a hand over a star shaped bracelet and created pink energy wings. She flapped a bit to gain lift and started to hover about a foot off the ground before saying, "Well, lead the way."

Danny shook his head, reminding himself to expect everything since anything was possible. He floated up to her height and looked back at the four setting up a base of information for the two.

"We've got you from here." Sam smiled, giving them a thumbs up as Tucker and Jeremie got their electronics into a comfortable place.

"And Jazz is on back up." Tucker reminded.

Danny nodded his head at them before turning towards Aelita. "Ok."

Danny led the way upwards, keeping an eye on the girl following. "How high can you go, uh, elevation wise?" Danny asked, realizing he had just subconsciously popped his ears twice now.

"I don't breathe as this." Aelita informed, keeping pace with the halfa.

The two flew in silence, awkwardness settling in.

"Clueless 1 and Princess 1 come in. This is goth 1."

The two managed to jump in the air as the voice surprised them both. They regained their composure only for Aelita to giggle. "Clueless 1?"

"Clueless 1 and Princess 1 here. What's up Sam?" Danny asked, ignoring the pink haired girl.

"Just reminding you both you're flying into their fifteen mile bubble." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam." Danny ended the conversation.

"Why are you Clueless 1?" Aelita asked, giggles still in her voice.

"Long story." Danny looked down to watch the world pass below him. "What are your powers?"

"An energy projectile, electricity manipulation, and creativity, though the last I can't use much." Aelita admitted, "And you?"

"The normally ghostly ones, intangibility, invisibility, and flying. Then I've got ecto-blasts, ice powers, and a wail that, like your creativity, I can't use all that much."

Silence met them again as they flew closer to the building by the river.

"Where do you want to start looking?" Aelita asked, taking in the sight of the brick fence with barbed wire protecting it.

"I figured start on the top floor and work our way down." Danny suggested. "Let's just get this over with. I hate dealing with these creeps."

Aelita flapped over to the roof just as her wings disappeared.

Danny swooped down and caught her around the waist, carrying her back to the air. "Are you ok?" Danny asked, thinking her wings gave out on her.

"Ya. I was going to land on the roof." Aelita explained, reactivating her wings to fly out of his grip.

"Don't, the roof's weight sensitive." Danny said. He looked down at it just in time to see a black headed river bird banking his wings. "Look."

Aelita looked down to see the poor bird land on the concrete roof only to be electrocuted from an energy field on the roof. A shot emitted from the air condition unit, leaving the bird nothing but dust.

"Disgusting." Aelita recoiled, the smell of fried chicken waving up to the. "So how are we getting in?"

Danny dropped his head to the side, looking at her with a duh expression. "Ghost powers. That's why I went through the whole half ghost powers thing." He grabbed her arm and turned a shimmering blue before sending the ability down his arm and into her. "How you feeling?"

"Tingeing." Aelita admitted, looking over at the ghost holding onto her.

Danny led her down into the roof, emerging in a white hallway. He let go of her and the power to let them look around at the fifth floor. "I haven't made it up here in a while so I'm not too sure what's all up here." Danny whispered.

"According to the blueprints, all that should be there is offices." Tucker's voice said through their Fenton Phones.

Danny turned his head invisible and intangible so he could stick it through the wall they were closest too, leaving Aelita to keep watch in the hall. He retracted back and appeared before saying, "Well, the blueprints lie." He turned towards Aelita as he threw his thumb over his shoulder. "That room had a containment field with different ectoplasmic blobs."

"Ectoplasmic blobs?" Aelita asked.

Danny grabbed her arm before disappearing to the world again and bringing her through the wall. A green glow in the shape of a box took up the center of the room with only a person's withe of space around it to get to the different chemicals and electronics that sat along the walls. Inside the box, chained to the floor by an green glowing device were green masses of ectoplasm. All only held one eye that was created of two circles and four lines.

Danny pulled her back in the hallway before releasing her arm. "What was that circle thing?"

"Symbol of Xana." Aelita informed. "Those blobs are under Xana's control."

"It looked almost as if the GIW is working on creating more of them, too." Danny realized.

"Come on, we need to find that supercomputer and destroy it." Aelita said, heading down the hallway with Danny right at her side.

"Guys, look out. Xana's sent William so I'd guess you're getting too close." Jeremie informed.

Aelita and Danny stopped in their tracks as down the hall in front of them materialized a black haired teen their age with a sword as long as he was tall.

"That William?" Danny asked.

"Ya, that's him." Aelita nodded, two glowing pink orbs appeared in her hands at the ready.

Danny took his as his cue to do the same, his hands glowing with green energy.

William looked at them, a sneer on his face as he held his sword out in front of himself. "Super smoke!" he ordered, disappearing into a cloud of back that quickly traveled down the hall and was at their feet in under a second.

Aelita was ready for him, crying out "Champ Force!" to shoot out her energy at the boy as he rematerialized in front of them.

The blast shot him backwards but he quickly recovered, jumping up to his feet and quickly blocked Danny's blasts with his sword, deflecting them up into the ceiling.

Tiles came down as an alarm blared. A female robotic voice called out, "Ecto activity in sector 5G. All hands in sector 5G."

"Crud." Danny cursed, ducking in time to miss the sword slashing towards him. He looked back to see William bring it back up out of the floor and swing it, nicking Aelita in the arm.

Aelita held the wound as electricity ran around it as if to repair the slash.

"Danny Phantom!" a male voice demanded, an undertone in his voice as the whine of ecto-energy powered weapons filled the hallway. "You and company are under arrest under the ecto-act of 2001 that states-"

"Shove it!" Danny ordered, kicking William in the jaw to send the boy flying backwards into the line of Guys in White behind him. Danny threw his arms up towards the line of uniformed officials behind them and created an ice wall to prevent them from attacking. He grabbed Aelita by the arm and flew through the closest wall that just happened to lead to a bathroom.

"Jeremie, any luck finding the real blueprints?" Aelita asked as she was released from Danny's grip.

"No." Jeremie's voice quickly said, sounding frustrated.

"Where's Technus when you need him!?" Tucker asked, sounding equally frustrated.

"Then we might have to abort." Danny admitted as a beam of red started to sweep through the bathroom, looking for his ecto-signature. "Come on!" he yelled, grabbing Aelita's arm again before taking the girl through another wall only to end up face to face with William, who seemed to be leading the Guys in White.

"Fire!" William ordered with only a fraction of a second before the men behind him did as ordered.

Danny raised his arms to protect himself, stepping in front of Aelita in the process of creating a green shield to surround them only for William to raise his sword and strike the shield. On impact the shield shattered and the two disappeared in an electrical explosion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Danny! Aelita! Respond!" Jeremie ordered after seeing the two disappear off his screen.

"Daniel James Fenton!" Sam screamed into the Fenton Phone killing Tucker and Odd's ears.

Jeremie started typing away, bringing up a map of the replica Yumi and the Skid were in to ask into the mike, "Yumi, is Aelita there with you?"

As he waited for a response, he pulled up the cards for Lyoko only to have two triangles appear in the Skid.

"She's hear." Yumi responded only to gasp. "And so's Danny!"

"Danny's on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked, trying to see the screen.

"Is he ok?" Tucker asked, looking down at the screen from his seat behind Jeremie.

Jeremie opened a window with a computer generated picture of Danny's ghost form. It showed a strand of DNA that had six instead of the normal four different colors that created it. Beside that was a heart monitor and a blank bar below that. "Does his heart always run in the 80's?" Jeremie asked, trying to make sense of what he saw.

Sam sighed with relief as she studied the monitoring equipment on the screen. "Ya, that's his normal."

"Danny! Aelita! Wake up!" Yumi's voice ordered.

Jeremie swopped screens to the map only to find Yumi was fighting two mega-tanks.

A blast shot past her, hitting the Skidbladnir and shaking awake the two within.

"When did I get into Doom again?" Danny asked as he looked around himself seeing control panels below him. Through the glass was a world similar to that of Doom's forest level, just without color.

"Danny?" Aelita's voice asked, emitting from speakers within the cab he was in.

"Ya, where am I?" Danny asked, seeing a ray of red hit the ship, forcing him to place his hands onto the glass to stable himself.

"Questions later. We gotta help Yumi!" Aelita said seconds before Danny found himself teleporting to the ground outside.

"Hit them in the eye!" Yumi ordered as she jumped up to catch the fan flying back to her.

Danny floated upwards only to slid to the side as a laser wall headed towards him.

"NO!" Aelita cried, jumping into the line of fire to block it with a glowing beam of energy in between her hands.

"You gotta protect the Skid!" Yumi ordered.

"How about I kill this oversized bowling ball?" Danny asked, shooting ice at the beam to freeze the laser. The ice grew back towards the mega-tank and blew up as the ice froze it's insides.

"Thanks." Aelita gasped as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Yumi reminded, throwing a fan at the last mega-tank only for it to bounce off its shell.

It opened its shell to ready a blast only to Danny to beat it, shooting a green blast into its center to destroy it. He turned to the two girls as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok, million dollar question, how do I get back to Amity Park?"

"Don't know, but you need to get Aelita to that tower. Now!" Odd's voice ordered, panic behind it. "William's found us!"

"Vehicles too much?" Yumi asked, looking upwards.

"Y-ouch!" Odd got cut off, leaving the three alone.

"Someone's gotta stay and watch the Skid." Yumi said. She turned to Danny and asked, "Can I trust you to keep her safe?"

"Of course." Danny nodded his head.

Yumi eyed the boy as if she didn't trust him.

…

"Jeremie!" Odd's voice cried out, the only warning the boy had as a blade headed down towards him.

"Yiah!" Ulrich cried, the only weapon at his disposal being a soccer ball now flying through the air from a kick. It made contact with William's head, knocking his sword to the side of the boy hunkering against the bleachers.

"Hey, Creep!" Sam ordered, the whine of an ecto gun warming up filling the air. She shot of a blast only for it to go through his chest, leaving a wake of sizzling electricity behind it. She dropped the gun in surprise. "Crud." She cursed as the boy threw his sword at her.

She dropped to the ground as the sword passed over her head, embedding itself into the medal holding up the bleachers behind her.

"Come on, Sam!" Tucker cried, gabbing her arm to help her up to her feet as the five teens ran for their lives. Sam got her footing and found them running for the school building.

"The school's locked up by now." Sam called out.

"There's always a window." Ulrich said, leading them around the side of the school.

"He's right behind us, Man!" Tucker cried.

"If you're looking for something sharp, Casper doesn't dissect anything alive anymore." Sam explained.

"Sam got us *pant* onto dissecting *pant* robots." Tucker tried to drown only for panting to get in his way. "We gotta-Ah!"

Sam, Ulrich, and Odd skidded to a stop and turned around to see William holding the blade to Tucker's neck. Jeremie slowed down and noticed his fellow techno-geek in trouble.

"Trade." William growled out, smiling as he eyed the French trio. "You want the American, I want you three."

"This blade can't actually hurt me, can it?" Tucker asked, a nervous laugh in his voice.

William snickered as he put pressure on the boy's neck only to make him squeak.

Author's Note: My mind hates me at the moment but for some reason I have found myself stuck in chapter 10. I promise as soon as I get it done I will post it but that's the problem with posting works that are currently in work themselves. I'll still post my DP stories (since plot bunnies have over run my mind and my "not done" folder) and I still have old Code Lyoko stories I'll eventually put up here. I'm sorry I'm doing what I hate and am probably leaving you all on a very evil cliff hanger (ooo, it is evil…. Sorry!) for probably most of the summer…. Sorry again. If you like my style though please feel free to read my other stories ^^


End file.
